Theory of Everything 2: Relapse/Transcript
(This movie begins with the events after this last one. The gang jumps into the portal that brings them to Blackonark) *'Nate': Okay guys, this is the today that we would finally eliminate the bastard, Jul. *'Sakan': Once we execute him, there shall be peace throughout the galaxy. *'Zack': Nothing can stop us now. Surely I know how to shut down the Tower shield before. (Gts on a Forerunner console as he was using it to turn off the Tower's shields and succeeds) Perfect! We should get moving! *(As the gang left, a Flood Tank sees the gang and walks away) *(Title card: Theory of Everything 2: Relapse) *(Scene shows to the gang entering the Tower where they killed several Empire forces, and manage to reach to the Tower's chamber) *'Jul': Well heroes, I have been expecting you. (Holds both of his Energy Swords and activates both of them) But eventually, while you have been taking your courage to go try to kill me, the Empire has grown stronger than before and I have other new allies that were other old enemies of your past, and some who were once against us turned to serve us all. *'Sonic': We still don't give a crap about your true flashbacks! Right Nate, Nate? *'Nate': (Suddenly shaking, dropping his weapon) *'Zack': Somethings wrong with him, it seems there is an unknown dark matter inside of him. Possible to be the reprograming from the Didact's possession skills. *'Nate': (Twitches and aims his weapon at Kenny, then killed him) *'Sonic': Still can't say that. *'Zack' By the Persecutors! Nate, he's being corrupted by the dark matter! *'Jul': While your insane possibly new enemy, who was once your friend who later started a rebellious rampage, starts to extinguish you all, I got a universe to take over. But first, I think the Forerunner Human would make more of these devices in case the first one has expired or is destroyed. (Grabs Zack as he drags him, then both of them are at an Empire Phantom as it drifts away) *'Sonic': Shit! Nate, what the hell are you doing?! *'Nate': I don't know! Help! (His hands are shaking like crazy) *(Sonic grabbed Nate's hands to stop) *'Sonic': Nate, I think there's something wrong with you. *'Tails': Maybe you need a break. *(3 Flood Tanks were approaching) *'Nate': Flood! *'Sonic': We got to get the shit out of here! *'Tails': Where’s the ship!? *(They see an Empire Lich, they got on board it as it floats and flies away) *(Back at Jupiter, the gang approached with the others) *'Spider Rabbid': Is everything alright, what happened? *'Sakan': We were doing fine at first. But unfortunately for us, the Forerunner human has been stolen again, and Nate ended up being in a corrupted process. *'Master Chief': Do you suppose Nate had rampancy? *'Sakan': No, it seems that bis dark side is trying to get inside of him. *'Spider Rabbid': Well, after it took a long time to capture the Slim human, we have been planning on executing him. *'Nate': Wait wait wait. Slim is going to be executed? *'Spider Rabbid': That's correct. *'Sakan': Well, ma y of our warriors and with the other Galactic warriors are taking care of Earth by protecting it for you right now. *'Sonic': Well, we finally get to see Slim's death. And after his execution, we should save Zack again. *'Eminem': Guys? Shady's not where he's supposed to be. *'Sonic': Never mind. He escaped. *'Sakan': Surely, we already captured his strength and skills by absorbing the powers out of him and from now, he'll be weak. *(They see more portals, releasing Empire Warships) *'Nate': I don't think that's how it works with Slim. *'Sakan': They are not here for Slim, they're here to conquer the galaxy! *(The Redmark Warships and the Empire Warships are engaging each other) *'Redmark Navigator': Sir, w are already protecting the skies. *'Sakan': Now, go save the Forerunner human agan while we take care of Nate by trying our best to get rid of his dark virus corrupting him. *'Sonic': As your wish. *(With Jul and Zack) *'Zack': What do you want from me? *'Jul': What do you expwct, making you as our secret weapon again! And this time, you will be force to buil more of your own Forerunner portal devices in case the first one has been destroyed! *(A Kig Yar Storm Chieftain appears) *'???': Jul, we got bad news! *'Jul': What is it now, Ivil Devaf?! I am having some choices with the Forerunner human. *'Ivil': Well sorry for interrupting but, THE HEROES ARE ARRIVING!! *'Jul': Support some battle stations now! Release the parasite when needed for reinforcements, and cm tell the others inside the Tower to resurrect our old friends somehow. *(Ivil leaves) *'Jul: While we will deal with the heroes, you shall be in a Cryptum for now on until the lockdown is down. *(With the heroes) *'Nate': Guys, we have to split up. *'Sonic': But what if we get caught? *'Nate': Just do it. *'Sonic': Fine. *(They splited up into two groups) *(With Sonjc and the others) *'Sonic': How are we suppose to rescue Zack if Jul could have victory!? *'Sakan': Well, as we find a way to stop Jul, we can have victory for protecting the galaxy. *(Suddenly, Lord Hater approaches, in front) *'Lord Hater': Not so fast heroes! *'Sonic': Oh God, it's Jack Skellington! *'Lord Hater': What the grop?! No! I am not Jack Skellington, I am Lord Hater! One of the Empire surpreme generals, and one lf the current top apprentices of Jul Mdama! *'Tails': Since when are you just sanding in our way?! *'Lord Hater': Well duh, me and Emperor Awesome, who would later engage your friends, will prevent both of you from rescuing the Forerunner human! That's cleary obvious for you, Mr. Foxy Loxy. *'Tails': Don't call me that ever again. *(With Nate) *'Nate': Marshall! There's no use in hiding! *'Theo': Who are you talking to? *'Nate': My dark side, it keeps on talking to me! *(Emperor Aesome has suddenly appeared) *'Emperor Awesome': Well I believe there is someone else to talk. I am Emperor Awesome. Like Lord Hater, I am also one of the Empire supreme generals, and one of the top apprentices of Jul Mdama, the hand of the Empire Lords and the Didact. *'Nate': Oh dear God. Why are there so many Empire memebers out there?! *'Emperor Awesome': That's because we, the Empire, are growing very stronger and powerful. *'Nate': Yeah, everybody knows that! Why are you interrupting something that is more important to me!? *'Emperor Awesome': Cleary obvious for you, I came here to stop you guys from my elping others from rescuing the Forerunner human, of course. *(Nate suddenly shakes again, and passes out) *(Nate wakes up in a black void. Marshall Jackson appears) *'Marshall Jackson': Hello. Your systems seem to be failing. *'Nate': What do you want!? *'Marshall Jackson': Simple. I want to take you over. *'Nate': You'll kill the gang. *'Marshall Jackson': No. I'll just go undercover and act like you. Then I'll give them a near death situation. So you...I mean we will have to leave. They'll hate you. *'Nate': You won't suceed. *'Marshall Jackson': I already have. *(Marshall Jackson takes over Nate's body) *'Marshall Jackson': (Possessing Nate) Yippie Kiya motherfuckers! (Moves, but suddenly slaps Theo many times) *'Theo': (Holds Nate tightly) Nate, you got to fight it! (Got punched by Emperor Awesome) *'Emperor Awesome': Well Nate, seems like you finally give in to the dark side to join the Empire. *'Nate (Marshall Jackson): No I haven't! *'''Emperor Awesome: Come on, join us and Jul will give you an Forerunner treasury reward. *'Nate (Marshall Jackson)': I don't need your damn rewards! *'Emperor Awesome': Then you shall die! (Grabs Nate who is still possessed by Marshall Jackson] and throws him at a hole) *'Theo': Nate! *(Nate, who was nolonger possessed, is seen still falling to a carvern and lands on a Forerunner floor that leads to an underground Forerunner structure) *'Nate': The fuck is this? (Walks to the entrance, while walking through Forerunner rooms, he sees a Cyrptum) *(Nate presses a Forerunner switch on a Forerunner console that makes the Cryptum opened, releasing Zack) *'Zack': Nate! (Hugs him) Nate, what's going on up there? It's like war all over. *(Suddenly, swarms of Promethean Knights were appearing out of nowhere) *'Nate': We gotta fight these guys again? *'Zack': We have to fight every Empire! (Loads his Empire Forerunner weapon) *(The trio killed every Promethean Knight on their sight, but they were suddenly getting closer) *'Zack': There's too many of those Knights! *(A Newborn Promethean Knight jump on Nate and used one of the helmet's jaws tobite Nate in the arm) *'Nate': Shit! It burns! (Feels the shaking) Zack, get that bitch off me! It's composing chromosomes from it's mouth were increasing my dark side! *(Zack jumps on the Knight and punches him through his helmet to the skull, killing him as he was devolved into ashes) *'Zack': That takes care of him for biting you. (Sees that the nights are calling in reinforcements, several Flood Combat Forms were approaching) Flood! Wait, why did they side with the Empire! *'Nate': Who cares! We got to get the hell out lf here! *(The trio went to a passage to a level, hiding) *'Zack': That was close. Nate, what did that Knight's chromosomes do to your dark side? *'Nate': They're giving him more power. He's had less of a prescence when it comes to the rest. He's here to bother me. *(A girl's screams are heard) *'Zack': Who was that? *'Nate': I don't know, but we have to find out. *(Nate walks outside, finding a pink fox lying on the ground, bleeding and breathing heavily) *'Nate': Zack! It looks like this fox needs help! *'Zack': What's a fox like her doing on Blackonark? *'Nate': Nver mind that. (Carres the fox to a safe position) Are you okay? *'???': Ugh...no... *'Zack': She's losing blood, Nate. *'Nate': She probably got hit by one of the bombs when the Flood attacked. *(Zack used his Forerunner healing absences to heal the fox) *'???': Thanks...I'm still a bit tired... *'Nate': Hang on, what are you doing here anyway? *'???': What do you mean? *'Zack': That's the question we don't understand. What were you doing here on Blackonark? *'???': Oh. Well I was just walking home and then this portal appeared. As I stepped through the portal, I was worried because it feels like that I was at hell. Then I got engaged by these weird rabbid like creatures with other life forms that I couldn't tell, I eventually ended up being assaulted and they even brought weird creatures that have no heads, but weird looking.. Ugh, I don't know. Those things were tearing me apart, so I was barely alive. *'Nate': We have to tell the others. *'Zack': We've lost communication with them. Because something is blocking our signal. *(With Jul, he sees Lord Hater and Emperor Awesome bring the others as prisoners) *'Sonic': I still can't believe that you two broke our new communicator! *'Lord Hater': (Bows down along with Emperor Awesome) Jul Mdama, we found these guys that were attempted to retrieve the Forerunner human. *'Jul': Unfornately there is a problem, the Nate human had survived and found the Forerunner human, but our Prometheans and the Flood shall be able to search for them. *'Tails': They probably didn't. *(Back with Nate) *'Zack': So, who are you anyways? *'Nate': Yeah, who are you? *'???': My name is Selene. I've been running from this war for way too long. *'Zack': (Moans) The Forerunner smells are telling me that, more Prometheans and the Flood are coming for us! *'Nate': Right now, we need to get shelter. They'll call off the search if they can't find us. *(A Promethean Knight appears and screaches) *'Nate': Or maybe not. *(Zack brought his weapon and shoots a pulse laser as the Knight's helmet through the skull, killing him) *'Zack': Let's get ready, there's more incoming! *'Nate': I'll go inside! Fight them off! *(As Nate and Selene went back inside the Forerunner structure, Zack holds the Prometheans and the Flood off) *(As they were hidin, several big grey rabbids and sangheili storm zealots were approaching out of nowhere through their Forerunner teleportation) *(At Jupiter) *'Thel': Seems like we are detecting Empire movement at another planet called, Clonlandio, the homeowlrd of the S.S.A. (Looks at a hologram of Empire Ships engaging Slim Shady Army ships while they are protecting Clonlandio) *'Ashley': Wander what the Empire are up to. *(Scene switches to the Empire fleet engaging the S.S.A ships as each S.S.A ship is being destroyed) *(Scene shows to an Empire Assault Carrier's interior's control room as a Jiralhanae Storm Shipmast tree r is seen with some Jiralhanae Storm minors and Sangheili Storm Minors using their Forerunner/Empire technology consoles) *'Jiralhanae Storm Minor 2': Shipmaster Boguri Yagko, the traitors' ships are destroying fast. *'Boguri': Excellent work, our leader, Jul Mdama, shall be pleased once we extinguish most of the traitor's army and glass their own world. *(With Nate and Zack) *'Selene': Come on, let me go! I'm fine! *'Nate': Selene! It's not safe! You're going to die! *(A Big Grey Rabbid suddenly grabs Selene) *(Selene screams, and bites the Rabbid's shoulder. Her teeth sink in and the Rabbid starts bleeding. The Rabbid roars in pain and accidently lets go of her) *'Selene': Fuck off! *(Selene got grabbed again, this time by a Sangheili Storm Zealot) *'Nate': Shit! Selene! *(Nate shoots the Storm Zealot with his ray gun and grabs Selene) *'Nate': You okay!? Don't do that! I got worried! *'Selene': I just wanted to help. *(Te other are seen to show up) *'Nate': Sonic, how the hell did you- *'Sonic': We manage to escape by using the Forerunner teleportation. *(They escaped as Zack comes with them through a Forerunner Portal, it then closes) *(Back at Clonlandio, the S.S.A fleet were taken down) *'Boguri': Finally, now we shall glass the planet for the Empires' Glory of Evil. *(The Empire fleet got closer as they did, they released their Forerunner glass beams to glass Clonlandio, making it's surface turned into a dead world as many S.S.A forces on Clonlandio are burning alive, being killed by the Empire glass beams) *'Boguri': The planet may have been turned to glass, but there can be some outher forces of the traiitors' army out there, be aware of it. *(With Slim Shady in the middle of nowhere on Jupiter, he is seen alone) *'Slim Shady': Damn, I has been walking on this damn planet for hours, I could be lost. *'???': Shady! *'Slim Shady': Marshall? *'Marshall Jackson': (appears out of nowhere) I still haven't possesed Nate. He has someone he's protecting. *'Slim Shady': Who is that? *'Marshall Jackson': Some vixen named Selene. He didn't even notice that I was watching him. She's beautiful. She almost died. Nate seems to take a liking to her. *'Slim Shady': You thinking what I'm thinking? *'Marshall Jackson': Oh, yeah. But first, we need to team up with...them. *'Slim Shady': You don't mean... *'Marshall Jackson': It's the only way. We need to team up with the Empire. *'Slim Shady': Why? They just burned Clonlandio and lsft it to die. *'Marshall Jackson': Well, it's our fault that we started to betray them. Come on, let's go. *(With the gang) *'Zack': I am back again. (Smiles) *'Ashley': (Hugs Zack) Thank God you are always okay. *'Sonic': Nate, who is this? *'Nate': Well, this is Selene, I found her back on Blackonark just today. *'Selene': They almost killed me. *(They see some S.S.A ships approaching, they passed the Redmark territory and headed straigt to the other side of Jupiter) *'Sakan': Looks like the remaining traitors' army ships are looking for the "Slim" human. *'Zack': Who's Slim? *'Nate': Some alter ego of my friend, Eminem. *'Zack': Wait a second, with my own Forernner force, I can release the force to execute the S.S.A leader. *'Sonic': Trust me, Slim is kind've invincible. *'Zack': Then we have to try to execute him altogether. *(The Redmark fleet is heading to Jupiter's other side. A Redmark Phantom released the gang) *'Zack': Let's go. *'Nate': How the hell are we suppose to find Slim Shady? *'Sakan': As long you have the sense of strength, you will find him. (Holds his Laser plunger and actiates it, releasing an energy like glowing laser blade) For the Redmark Empire. *(They walked to see a S.S.A citadel, but made out of Forerunner) *'Thel': Seems that the Slim human and his army found some Forerunner parts to make their own citadel. *'Nate': I don't know. He's probably not here. *(With Slim Shady and Marshall Jackson in the Tower at Blackonark) *'Slim Shady': Jul! We need to speak to you! *(Prometheans appear out of nowhere, holding Empire laser guns to their faces) *'Jul': (off screen) So, you finally have the courage to come back? *'Marshall Jackson': We're not here to kill you. We need to team up with you. *'Jul': (appears) Go on. *'Marshall Jackson': You're trying to kill the gang right? I think we have a plan to kill them. *(In the Tower chamber) *'Jul': I see that you finally be able to rejoin the Empire forces. Even if we have a rejoice eariler, we wouldn't have to glass your world. *'Slim Shady': I know that. *'Marshall Jackson': Do you have any plans? *'Jul': Well, we tried to put an extinguish plot on humanity. Since long ago, we allied with these other species (Shows a few holograms of Bugs Bunny, Ice King, Sledge PRDC, Emperor Marvo, and Prince Vekar), eventually, they have fallen. Along with their comrads, the Empire lords were gone, like how the New Lords' and the Lords' Hand died so easily, but I was ressurected on Blackonark. *'Marshall Jackson': But how did you came back, otherwise? *'Jul': After the destruction of the holy weapon from the Ark, I was barely defeated, but some of my ashes remained and landed on Blackonark, usually I was born to be ressurected from Promethean ressurection power. Due to that, I was revived, the remants of the Empire Oldborn ships came, including old enemies lf the heroes' pasts came and decided to serve me. However, after 5 Earth hears, the Empire were able to become strong, I was the one who contact the Newborn Prometheans to help the Empire Newborn so the Empire would become more strong. *'Marshall Jackson': Whoa. *'Slim Shady': How come you couldn't kill humanity in the first lace yet? *'Jul': The heroes are the unfornate problem, ever since we glass Earth, many human remnants survive, andafter the Lords' death, and I became the eek r hand, Earth's glass age was chipped away. Even other attempts have failed. *(With the gang, inside the citadel, they are seen taking out S.S.A forces) *'Zack': (Kills 3 of them with his Forerunner laser gun) Your right, Slim doesn't seem to be in here anymore. *'Nate': (Noticed a Forerunner portal) That must've been why. (Jumps in) *'Zack': Wait for us! *(As Zack and Selene jump in with Nate, they are transported to a white world) *'Zack': Wha..what is this place? *'Nate': I feel like I've been here before. *'Selene': I have. *'Zack': Seriously, what the grop is this planet? *'Selene': This isn't a planet. It's some sort of void. Nate, you know how I said the war affected my life? *'Nate': Yeah... *'Selene': I always come here when I almost die. *'Zack': But we're not injured...what's going on? *(With the others, they got through the portal to the Tower on Blackonark) *'Sakan': What just happened? Nate, Zack and Selene weren't anywhere in sight. *'Zim': They're not in our on Blackonark at all. *'Master Chief': No Empire activity detected, yet. They must be hiding. *'Agent Locke': (walks to a Empire/Forerunner console) Let's see if we can get something. *'Sonic': You found something? *'Agent Locke': An activation to the door that leads to the chamber. *'Sakan': They make it too easy for us. *(As they et closer, a group of Empire Crawler Tanks and Empire Wraiths were appearing, shooting pulse laser shots at the gang) *'Sonic': (Hides with the rest behind an Forerunner Barricade object) Shit, this is a trap! *'Master Chief': Fight them off! *(They used some Empire Plasma Launchers, and Empire Laser Blasters to shoot at the vehicles, destroying them) *'Sonic': Is that all of them? *'Rayman': Yep. *(They see several S.S.A. forces, surrounding the gang) *'Master Chief': Why aren’t they fighing off the Empire!? *'Sonic': I don't fucking know, this is just Flood siding with the Empire all over again! *'Rayman': (Shoots and kills a S.S.A Slim clone) Come on already, let's just battle against them. *(The gang were killing the S.S.A forces) *'Sakan': There's too many of them! *'Sonic': (Uses a knive to stab one of the S.S.A clones, killing him) Where the fuck are Zack, Nate, and Selene?! *(With Nate, Zack, and Selene) *'Nate': Seriously, what the fuck are we doing here in this white void? *'???': Ah, Selene. You're back. Who are these people? *'Selene': Nate and Zack I met them today. *'Nate': Who are you, and what is this place? *'???': I'm someone that prefers to stay anonymous. *'Zack': Why did you even bring us here? *'???': (Starts to fade) I don't have much time! *(Back with the gang, they are still fighting against their foes, suddenly an Empire Scarab approaches) *'Sonic': Someone help me get this thing! *'Thel': Try shooting at the legs! (Points at the Scarab's legs) It can be helpful to get aboard that Scarab and destroy it's core. *'Sakan': Got it! (Shoots at the leg of the Scarab) *(The Scarab stops and lays down) *'Sonic': Allow me. (Runs to the Scarabs core and breaks it) She's going to blow! (Escapes the Scarab) *(The Scarab suddenly explodes as it's parts were separated from the blue explosion) *'Sonic': Next time, someone else can destroy a hdavy big ass Empire vehicle. *(The tower suddenly released a Forerunner wave) *'Tails': What was that? *'Jul': (Speaker broadcast communication) My army, remnants of the Warstar Armada and the old hero enemies, formal rivals of the Empire. All the living creatures of the Galaxy who wanted to turn evil. Come to the council chamber inside the Tower, I have a full explanation tha4 will full fill the emperial promise of the our Glory of Evil. (Another Forerunner blasts out of ths Tower) *'Sonic': Jul is using the waves to attract whoever is coming for them. *(Several Wartar Armada warships, Jetihog ships, Cybertronic Empire ships, Vulcan Empire ships, Nitro Empire ships, Seper Empire ships, Robo Rider army warships, and Empire forces, along with other alien type of species ships are heading traight to the tower) *'Master Chief': Why the hell would Jul reorganize his army? *'Sonic': It's possible that he wanted it that way. *(With Jul, Slim Shady, and Marshall Jackson) *'Jul': It's going to succeed, meet me at the Council chamber. (Walks away to the council chamber) *'Slim Shady': Jul must've been reorganizing his army. *(At the Council chamber, the gang seakly spied) *'Jul': All creatures for this meeting. I have a speech to split it out. It js time we become the most strongest army in the entire universe! Every rival of the Empire who would finally give up, remnants of th He old allies of the Empire, Oldborn and Neworn, every species to join us, including the parasite. For this day forward, we will all be reorganized into the EMPERIAL ORDER! (The councilors cheered as they agrred with Jul's speech) *'Sonic': (low whisper) So that's what they're doing. *'Jul': Now all we need to do is to set up an attack on the human lands on Earth, once we succeed, we will conquer the entire universe. *(A bright light appears, and Zack, Nate, and Selene appear out of it) *'Nate': Shit! *'Jul': Heroes on ur sight, get them! And make surenthe Forerunner human doesn't escape for another time again! *(Emperial Order forces surround Selene, Nate, and Zack, outnumbering them) *'Sonic': Guys! What the hell!? *'Jul': (Hears Sonic) Other Emperial Order forces, attack the rest! (Points at Sonic and the rest) *(Many Emperial Forces are chasing after Sonic and the others) *(The heroes fight off the Emperial Forces) *'Jul': It seems that the Glory of Evil begins. (Many Promethean Bunbuns appeared) *'Selene': That's them! (Points at the Promethean Bunbuns) These were the kinds of Rabbids that I was talking about. *'Zack': Except that they were made from Forerunner A.I. design. *'Nate': We gotta get out of here! Stop talking! *(The gang esaped back tohthe portal and exited the tower) *'Sakan': We need a ship back to the campsite. *(A Swords of Sanghelios phantom approaches, the gang got inside and got to the Redmark campsite) *'Nate': Shit, shit, shit...this is my fault...I could've killed you all... *'Zack': (Removes his Forerunner helmet and pats Nate) Nate, I understand that you couldn't help yourself, but the only thing to do right now is to take your meds. *'Sakan': Will it be possible to help him from being under control by his physcho self? *'Zack': Hopefully so. *(Back at the Black Arm Forerunner tower, Jul is seen releasing a few ashes like orbs) *'Jul': Now, fallen members of the old alliance, I, Jul Mdama, will be your leader. Now rise for me! Aris see! *(The morphs morphed into familiar enemies, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar, Emperor Marvo, Sledge PRDC, the Messenger, and Snide) *'Prince Vekar': So, you must be Jul Mdama. How long have we been gone? *''Jul': 6 long Earth years. Now that I have bring you back to life, it is time for you serve me since I am now the leader of the Emperial Order. *(With the gang) *'Nate': Look, guys, even if I keep going, I won't be able to live with the guilt. We got beaten up back there. So, I have to do this...I'm leaving. *'Zack': Nate please don't...we can help yo keep calm, we promise, I gve you the meds so I you should consume to make yo feel better. *'Nate': That's the problem! The meds don't fucking help! They just make me more of a dangerous person. And after that, I just need time to myself. *(As Nate leaves, Zack lets out a light blue glowing tear out of his eye) *(Nate turns around for a bit, turns back around and keeps walking) *'Sakan': (Approaches to Zack) Zack, there is no need to grieve. Remember, you have a faith of the Forerunner. *(At the Solar System, the Emperial Order fleet has approached to Earth) *'Prince Vekar': By the hand, we have once again approach to Earth, are we going to destroy. *'Jul': Wouldn't kill Earth just yet, first we have to launch an attack on the human lands, then each ship will be splited into an entire fleet surrounding the planet, once we succeed, we will reduce Earth to glass again. Am I making myself clear. *'Black Doom': Yes, on the contrary. *'Jul': Excellent. *(Scene shows to the Redmark fleet, the Swords of Sangheilos fleet, Galactic Republic fleet, Protectors of Irk fleet, andd G.U.N fleet approaching to Earth) *'Zack': Even without my friend, we will still have a matter of time. *''Sakan': Glad you remember that, now we shall save Earth once and for all. *(Movie ends) Category:Transcripts